


Benna ya Won ya Duru

by Catclaw



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild D/s, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-23
Updated: 2004-10-23
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: When Jack almost dies Daniel is left feeling a bit possessive.





	Benna ya Won ya Duru

**Author's Note:**

> Benna ya Won ya Duru is a line from the original movie that I couldn’t resist playing with. It means ‘kneel before your master.’

Daniel stared in horror as he watched Jack was hit by the blast from a Staff weapon. They had been visiting a supposedly uninhabited planet when they had been ambushed by a Jaffa patrol.

He hurried forward to the Colonel’s prone body as Teal’c and Sam dispatched the rest of the patrol. Carrying Jack between them Daniel and Teal’c made for the ‘Gate with Sam bringing up the rear.

The moment they got through the ’Gate on the Earth side Janet and her team whisked O’Neill off to the infirmary. By the time Janet stepped outside, Daniel, frantic with worry, had lost track of the amount of time that had passed.  
“How is he?”  
“Unconscious, but stable. You can go in and see him if you want.” Smiling gratefully at her he went and sat next to Jack’s sleeping form.

****

“Okay SG1, you have three days before your next mission, dismissed.” Said Hammond, ending the debriefing. Smiling good-naturedly at the rest of his team Jack told his ‘children’ to have fun, before offering Daniel a ride home. Sam and Teal’c shared a look, both knowing where Jack would take Daniel and not minding in the slightest.

The car journey was spent in silence, which was unusual for them. They got home, ate and still there was an unnatural quietness in Daniel. Finally Jack could bear it no longer,  
“Danny, what’s wrong?”

Daniel had had his back to him when the question had been asked and that was how he stayed when he answered.  
“I saw you get hit. I thought I’d lost you.” Jack walked up behind him and slid his arms around the archaeologist’s waist.  
“I’ll never leave you.” He punctuated each word with a kiss to Daniel’s neck.  
“Ioa’qua?” Jack smiled against his boyfriend’s neck, occasionally when Daniel was particularly stressed, foreign words slipped into his dialogue, a side effect from his years spent on Abydos.  
“What’s that in English, luv?” Brown eyes blinked when he realized what he’d done,  
“Do you promise?”  
“Yes, I promise you. I’ll never leave you Danny. I couldn’t, I love you too much.”

Daniel wanted to believe him, but after watching him almost die, the reality of Jack’s mortality was still too fresh in his mind. He knew of course, they all did, that they faced death every time they stepped though that ‘Gate and out into the field. But now it was like he was realizing for the first time just how likely it was for them to be killed.

He’d watched far too many people that he’d loved die: his parents; Sha’re and now almost Jack and he didn’t ever want to go through that pain again. But then that was the greatest price that people pay for love – being left behind.

But he hadn’t been left behind, Jack was here, holding him and it still wasn’t enough to make him believe. He turned around to face the man behind him and kissed him fiercely.  
“Strip for me.”

Smiling Jack did as he was commanded till he was standing naked in front of him, waiting for Daniel’s next move.  
“Clasp your hands behind your back.” Daniel waited until Jack had complied before removing his own clothes and approaching him.

Jack knew what Daniel wanted without him having to say anything, and just as silently he knelt in front of him and took his cock between his lips. Teasing lightly till Daniel growled and he began in earnest.

Daniel gasped at the feelings that Jack was able to produce in him. After Sha’re had died, he had thought that he would never be able to love again, but somehow Jack had slipped under his radar and taught him how to love again and he didn’t think that he would be able to live without this love.

His orgasm was surprised from him as Jack took him fully into his throat and swallowed. Moaning, he lent forward and put his hands on Jack’s shoulders to steady himself.

The moment he could function again he pushed Jack onto his back, slicked his cock and sank down onto it, letting Jack take him raw. The pain a sharp reminder that Jack was here with him. Not taking any time to allow his body to relax against the intruder he moved himself roughly up and down, smiling at the look on Jack’s face.

He moved himself harder, knowing that it wouldn’t be long before Jack climaxed and he wanted to be reminded of this for the next few days. Jack’s moans grew louder as he came apart underneath Daniel.

He thrust up to meet Daniel, the movement increasing both men’s pleasure till he sat up and crushed his lips to Daniel’s. Their lower bodies stopped moving as they concentrated on the pressure of their kiss.

Breaking apart, Jack held onto Daniel’s hips and pushed himself as deep as he could go, crying out in his completion. The sight of him coming causing Daniel to as well. Raising his head from where it was buried in Daniel’s shoulder, Jack kissed him tenderly.

In their line of work there was no guarantee that they would live to see another day, and as much as he wanted to spend eternity with Daniel, they would just have to settle with the rest of their lives, however long that might be and take each day as it came.

_‘What does it mean to die when you can live until the end of the world? And what is ‘the end of the world’ except a phrase, because who knows even what is the world itself?’_  
\- Louis in Interview with the Vampire.


End file.
